


Sol Angelo

by mattypattun



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Traveling, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Die 11-2-b der Olympus-Highschool fähr auf Klassenfahrt. Reiseziel: Italien.  Auch Nico muss mitfahren, selbst wenn dieser viel lieber in den USA geblieben wäre. Wer interessiert sich schon für Europa?! Als ob dies nicht schon genug Tortur für den jungen Di Angelo wäre, fahren sie ausgerechnet in die Hauptstadt. Rom. Zur gleichen Zeit lernt Nico Will Solace, einen Casanova ersten Grades kennen. Und vielleicht bringt grade er Nico dazu, endlich wieder schöne Erinnerungen mit Rom zu verbinden..





	Sol Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I've already posted this on Fanfiktion.de, and yes I didn't translate it cause I'm lazy as ****. To all the Germans who read fanfictions on Ao3: Have fun!

NICOS POV

Müde und genervt lasse ich mich auf einen Sitzplatz im Buss sinken, während ich gleichzeitig versuche, meinen Koffer unter dem Sitz zu verstauen.  
Es ist nicht wirklich "voll", aber dennoch so sehr mit Menschen besudelt, dass ich mich unwohl fühle.

Hätte ich mich bloß nicht von Jason zu dieser dämlichen Klassenfahrt überreden lassen.. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen eine Krankheit vorzutäuschen.  
Ich denke nicht, dass es unseren Klassenlehrer, Mr. Hedge, sonderlich gestört hätte. Oder das mich sonst irgendjemand vermisst hätte. 

Sicher, meine selbsternannten Freunde Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Frank und meine kleine Schwester Hazel haben stur auf meine Anwesenheit beharrt und doch-  
Jetzt sitze ich allein in einer Ecke des kleinen Fahrzeugs und habe eine großartige Aussicht auf Percys Zunge, welche grade in Annabeths Mund verschwindet... 

Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir schlecht!  
Ich bin zwar seit einer Weile über meinen Kumpel (und jahrelangen Schwarm) hinweg, doch trotzdem ist es jedesmal wieder deprimierend vor die Augen gehalten zu bekommen, wie wenig Chancen ich bei ihm hatte. Und das nicht nur wegen meines Geschlechts, sondern schlichtweg wegen MIR.

Grummelnd und von meinen eigenen Gedanken niedergeschlagen drehe ich mich zum beschlagenen Seitenfenster. Vielleicht heitert mich ja die Aussicht Roms auf..? Leider jedoch versagt auch dieser Versuch kläglich, da mich Italien an sich nur an Mutter erinnert. Mutter und.. Bianca. Ich seufze. Ich bin wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Pessimist! 

Wiederholt sehe ich mich im Bus um, während mir aus meinem Kopfhörer "Bring me the horizon" mein Trommelfell zerstört, so laut habe ich die Musik aufgedreht. Ist bestimmt nicht gesund.. 

Bei dem Gedanken muss ich grinsen. Was schert mich das?!

Ich drehe die Musik noch lauter, obwohl mich mein Handy schon zum dritten Mal warnt, dass diese Lautstärke auf längere Zeit mein Ohr schädigt. 

Mir wird warm im Bauch, Adrenalin durchfließt mich und ich fühle dutzende Schmetterlings-Skelette in meinem Magen aufstoben.  
Der Gedanke daran, das ich mich schädige lässt mich beinah schon loskichern, soviel Glücksgefühle löst er in mir aus. Ich schließe genießend meine Augen und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf den Song "Throne".

'So ist es gut', beschwöre ich mich selbst. 'Verreck! Verreck, stirb und lass uns alle in Ruhe! Du wirst nicht gebraucht, von niemanden! Du machst niemanden glücklich. Nicht deine Freunde und erst recht nicht diejenigen, die du wirklich liebst. Du schaffst nichts. Du konntest noch nicht einmal auf Bianca aufpassen. Das wäre das Mindeste gewesen! Ihr Tod ist ganz allein deine Schuld! Verreck, verreck, verreck!' 

Man mag es kaum glauben, aber diese Gedanken befriedigen mich so sehr. Sie geben mir das Gefühl von Glück, unbeschreiblichem Glück. Es ist eine art makabrer Humor und ein Stück Schadenfreude. 

Auf einmal überkommt mich das Verlangen danach, mich zu verletzen. Ich kann ein Grinsen kaum noch unterdrücken, auch wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere grimmig zu schauen. Zu viel Druck hat sich in meinem Körper angestaut. Druck, welcher sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnen muss- egal wie. 

Mit gesenktem Kopf greife ich in die Jackentasche meines schwarzen Hoodies und taste nach meinem Taschenmesser, wahllos herausgegriffenen Tabletten oder zumindest einer Zigarette.  
Eines dieser "Utensilien" habe ich immer dabei, wenn nicht alle drei. 

Endlich hat das Kramen ein Ende und ich fühle ein paar ovale Tabletten. Was sie bewirken habe ich längst vergessen. Wichtig ist nur die Menge: Viel.  
Ich versichere mich aus den Augenwinkeln noch einmal, dass niemand auf mich achtet.  
Keine Aufmerksamkeit: Check.  
Alle beschäftigt damit sich abzuschlecken oder zu flirten.  
Selbst Travis und Connor Stoll haben sich anscheinend an ein paar Italienerinnen herangemacht.

Grade will ich nach meiner Flasche greifen, da tippt mir jemand an die Schulter. Im ersten Moment schrecke ich zurück. Dann überkommt mich Wut.  
Welcher Idiot wagt es, mich, Nico di Angelo, während meines Vergnügens zu stören?!! 

Mit meinem gruseligsten Todesblick drehe ich mich um und starre der fremden Person entgegen.  
Meine Augen weiten sich.

Anscheinend ein ziemlich heißer Idiot.

 

WILLS POV 

»Hey Dude, ich hab meine Nummer vergessen.. Gibst du mir deine?«  
Ich verdrehe die Augen über Cecils schlechten Flirtversuch und unterdrücke ein Lachen. 

Ich und meine beiden besten Freunde, Cecil und Lou-Ellen haben uns auf dem Marktplatz Roms verabredet.  
Wie üblich spielen wir darum, wer uns drei am Ende der Woche in das luxuriöseste Restaurant Roms, wenn nicht Italiens einladen muss: »Sol Angelo«! Sonnen Engel. 

Meiner Meinung nach würde kein anderer Name dem Restaurant besser stehen. 

Es ist ein mittelgroßer Laden, doch die Bedienung ist erste Klasse, genauso wie das Essen. Aus irgendeinem, mir nicht gewissen Grund scheinen die 3-Sterne Köche immer genau zu wissen, wie viel in meinen (wohlgemerkt riesigen) Magen passt. Sie würzen perfekt; nie ist ein Gericht auch nur ansatzweise versalzen oder dergleichen.  
Aber das beste, ganz abgesehen von den Springbrunnen, welche auf unterschiedlichen höhen das Restaurant umschmeicheln, und abgesehen von den romantischen Kerzen, welche einem in einer klaren Nacht das Herz erwärmen, ja, selbst wenn man von all den kleinen, hinreißenden Details, wie dem dezenten Duft von Orangen und Lavendel absieht, selbst dann ist das beste, das allerbeste: Die Desserts! [AN/ Feinschmecker Will] 

Wenn ich nur an eine große Kugel Mango-Eis denke fließt mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen!...

»Ouch!« Von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt laufe ich beinahe in Lou-Ellen hinein.  
Sie lacht mich nur aus.  
»Warst in Gedanken wohl schon wieder im Sol Angelo, was? Wenn du so weitermachst, verlierst du noch!« Achja.. Da war ja was! 

Auch heute haben wir eine Wette am laufen. Cecil ist auf die großartige Idee gekommen einen Flirt-Wettbewerb zu veranstalten. 

Aber nicht irgendeinen- Es muss natürlich noch eine Herausforderung geben. Und heute ist diese: Man darf nur Personen des gleichen Geschlechts ansprechen. (Nein.. Meine Freunde wissen nicht, dass ich Bi bin. Und jetzt bin ich sogar froh darüber.)  
Wer um 21:30 Uhr die meisten Telefonnummern bekommen hat, hat gewonnen. Der Sieger darf sich das teuerste Dessert aussuchen, der Verlierer muss für alle drei bezahlen.

Und allem Anschein nach werde ich das wohl sein..  
Es ist bereits 16:09 Uhr und ich ich habe immer noch keinen einzigen Kerl angesprochen.  
Nicht, dass ich mich nicht trauen würde (mit meinem Surfer-Sunny-boy look und meinem Selbstbewusstsein sollte das kein Problem sein), doch ich habe lediglich noch niemand attraktiven gefunden.

Frustriert schaue ich mich um. Nicht mein Typ, zu groß, zu breit, eh.. Schlechter Modegeschmack... Es ist zum verzweifeln! 

Resigniert seufzend setzte ich mich an eine Bushaltestelle in der Nähe des Marktplatzes. Hoffentlich haben Cecil und Lou-Ellen genauso wenig Erfolg. 

Wo wir grade bei den beiden sind.. Wohin zum Hades sind die schon wieder verschwunden?! Wobei, wahrscheinlich bin ich es, der den Anschluss verloren hat.  
Ich sollte wirklich nicht immer so verträumt sein.

In diesem Augenblick fährt ein Bus in die kleine Seitenstraße ein.  
Hm.. Wenn ich meine beiden Freunde schon aus den Augen verloren hab, kann ich mich auch gleich ein wenig umschauen.  
Zu dritt herumlaufen ist sowieso eher hinderlich. 

Also steige ich kurzerhand durch die mittlere Tür und sehe mich um.  
Sofort fällt mir ein Junge ins Auge.  
Er hat rabenschwarze, längliche Harre mit einem zur Seite gestylten Pony, welche sein Gesicht einrahmen. Olivfarbene Haut, trotzdem sieht man, dass er für seine Verhältnisse wahrscheinlich ziemlich blass ist.  
Zwei Piercings (Silberne Ringe) an jeder Seite zieren seine dünne Unterlippe.  
Seine Augen sind tief und dunkelbraun und man kann nicht erkennen, ob sie von Augenringen oder Schatten umrandet werden.  
Zusätzlich trägt er schwarzen.. Eyeliner, oder wie auch immer man das Zeugs nennt, was seine Augen noch kleiner und schärfer erscheinen lässt, als sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso schon sind.  
Seine Klamotten sind ebenso schwarz.  
Auf seiner Jacke prangt der Schriftzug  
"BMTH ", vermutlich ein Bandlogo.  
Nur ungenau kann ich seinen Schmuck erkennen: Zahlreiche Lederarmbänder; eine Kette aus einer Lederschnur mit einer einzelnen, dunklen Perle; ein paar Ketten an seiner Hose. 

Kurzgesagt: Er. Ist. Heiß. 

Einen Augenblick lang zögere ich ihn anzusprechen und frage mich, ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. 

Er beseitigt meine Zweifel indem er eine Handvoll Medikamente und eine Flasche herausholt. Schnellen Schrittes laufe ich zu ihm.  
»Das würde ich bleiben lassen.«

 

NICOS POV

Ich muss mich anstrengen um meinen Blick von diesem Typen loszureißen. 

»Was?!« blaffe ich ihn an und versuche dabei so tief wie möglich zu klingen.  
Er hingehen hebt nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

»Die Tabletten. Wozu soll das gut sein?!« Anklagend sieht er mich an und setzt sich neben mich. 

»Kopfschmerzen«  
erwidere ich einsilbig.  
Irgendein nerviger Einheimischer hat mir grade noch gefehlt.  
Ein kurzes Lachen lässt mich aufschrecken. 

»Kopfschmerzen also, hm? Und deswegen nimmst du.. Zwei Abführmittel, vier Schlaftabletten, eine Kopfschmerztablette, etwas gegen Keuchhusten, eine Tablette gegen Fieber, Beruhigungspillen und.. Tabletten, die normalerweise gegen Unterleibschmerzen von Frauen helfen. Wie zum Hades bist du da überhaupt rangekommen?!«

»Das geht dich nichts an!«  
Ich kann spüren, wie meine Ohren bei dem letzten Kommentar rot anlaufen.  
Als ich für die Reise gepackt habe, habe ich mich auch an Hazels Schrank vergriffen..  
Vor allem, weil mir keine rezeptpflichtigen Arzneimittel mehr anvertraut werden.  
Gut, wer kann es den Leuten verübeln? 

»Ich bin zwar angehender Arzt, aber selbst dir müsste aufgehen, dass das nicht gegen Kopfschmerzen helfen wird. Auf jeden Fall nicht alles zusammen. Soviel auf einmal zu nehmen ist gefährlich!«  
'Was du nicht sagst'.. Ich kann den Typen jetzt schon nicht ausstehen.. 

»Leg diese Medikamente weg!« befiehlt er.  
»Und wenn nicht?«  
»Ärztliche Anordnung!« Was zum..?! »Du bist kein Arzt!« beschwere ich mich.  
»NOCH nicht.« Der Typ ist verdammt nervig! Und Stur. Und dabei sieht er eigentlich ziemlich umgänglich und sympathisch aus..

Ich versuche es nochmal: »Du bist nicht MEIN Arzt.« Ein paar Sekunden herrscht Schweigen, doch schnell fängt er sich wieder. Diesmal hat sein Grinsen irgendwie etwas.. Anderes in sich.

»Wie schade.. Ich wäre zu gern Dein.«  
Flirtet der mit mir?!! 

Ich kann die aufkommende Hitze in meinen Wangen nicht verhindern.  
»Halt die Klappe!« Daraufhin lacht er nur seelenruhig.

Leider haben nun auch meine Freunde von meiner neuen "Bekanntschaft" mitbekommen und schielen grinsend und nichtsahnend zu uns herüber. 

Schnell stecke ich die Tabletten in meine Jackentasche zurück. 

»Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Neu hier?« beginnt er plötzlich mit einem anderen Thema. Ich zucke die Schultern. Soll mir nur recht sein.

»'Ne Klassenfahrt. Ich bin nur für zwei Wochen hier« füge ich noch hinzu, um wenigstens ein bisschen auf den Smalltalk einzugehen.

Er beißt sich unsicher auf die Lippen, was ziemlich attraktiv aussieht.

'Bei den Göttern, Di Angelo! Hast du wirklich nichts anderes im Kopf?!'

»Dann sollte ich wohl keine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden. Ich bin Will Solace, freut mich, dich kennenlernen.«

Ich wende meinen Blick ab und bemühe mich um eine feste Stimme.  
Ich hab Lust ihn zu provozieren. Etwas besseres habe ich ohnehin nicht (mehr) zu tun. Und er soll bloß nicht glauben, dass er mit seinem Mediziner-Getue durchkommt.

»Du erwartest, dass ich meine Zeit weiterhin mit dir verschwende?« Ich grinse leicht und versuche einen abfälligen Klang in diesen Satz zu bringen.

 

»Nun ja.. Ehrlichgesagt hoffe ich das.. Ich möchte dich kennenlernen. Wir können Freunde werden.«  
Seine rechte Hand ruht jetzt dicht neben meiner Linken. Ich ziehe sie instinktiv weg, selbst wenn ich gar kein so großes Problem damit hätte, falls sich unsere Fingerspitzen berühren sollten..

Aber warum zum Hades sollten sie das?! Ich bin wirklich übermüdet. Das muss es sein. 

»..und solange ich auf dich aufpasse, missbrauchst du wenigstens nicht die Hilfe ahnungsloser Apotheker.«

Ich verdrehe die Augen. »Jetzt hast du es versaut, Solace.«  
»Warte! Soll das heißen -vorher- hab' ich dir gefallen?«  
»Wa-?!! So meinte ich das nicht!!«  
»Sicher, sicher, Sunshine~«  
»Nenn mich nicht so!«  
Nun erröte ich auch noch.. Verdammt.  
»Wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst, muss ich dich auch nicht mehr Sunshine nennen..«  
»Vergiss es« Ich verdrehe meine Augen. 

»Nun gut, dann bleibt es eben bei 'Sunshine'. Oder wie gefällt dir Death boy? Oder ray of darkness?, oder Angel?, warte, Cupcake passt z-..« »Jetzt hör schon auf!«, fahre ich dazwischen, um bloß keine weiteren bescheuerten Spitznamen hören zu müssen. Cupcake? Bei den Göttern. Der Typ hat sie doch nicht mehr alle.

»Nico«, sage ich.  
»Hä??« Er sieht mich verwirrt an.  
Ich seufze hörbar genervt.  
»Da du so viel Wert auf einen Namen legst: Nico di Angelo. Und jetzt hör mit diesen dämlichen Spitznamen auf!«

Er blinzelt mehrere Male.  
Wahrscheinlich hat er das ebensowenig, wie ich selbst erwartet

»Ein wunderschöner Name.. Passt zu dir.« Er zwinkert mir zu.  
Peinlich berührt ignoriere ich ihn und lehne mich grummelnd an die Fensterscheibe. 

Ich kann nur darum beten, dass meine Klassenkameraden uns nicht belauscht haben. Ein Blick zu ihnen genügt jedoch, mich frustriert aufstöhnen zu lassen.

Sie ALLE starren ungeniert und kichernd zu uns herüber; Leo, Piper und Jason tuscheln aufgeregt miteinander; Annabeth lächelt stolz, Hazel hyperventiliert und Percy murrt leise etwas, dass entfernt nach »Nicht dein Typ, hm?!« klingt. 

[Ich wiederstehe dem Drang, meinen Kopf gegen den Sitz donnern zu lassen. Er wird mir das wohl noch jahrelang übelnehmen]

Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach im Boden versinken.

Der Namer unserer Station wird angekündigt. Dankbar springe ich von meinem Sitz auf und möchte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort verziehen und mich auf dem Weg ins Apartment in eine Pommes verwandeln.  
Doch schon wieder werde ich durch einen gewissen blonden Medizinstudenten an meinem Vorhaben gehindert. Will hält mich an meinem  
Handgelenk fest und sieht mir schmollend ins Gesicht. 

Ich fühle mich augenblicklich, wie ein Eis. Ein Eis in Italien. Bei gefühlt 30° Celsius. Direkt in der Sonne. Wird deutlich, worauf ich hinaus will??

»Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weggehen!«

»Offensichtlich schon«,  
grummle ich um ihn abzuschrecken.  
»Wir sind doch grade erst Freunde geworden!«  
Jetzt bläst er beleidigt Luft in seine Wangen.  
»Hab ich was verpasst, oder warum sind wir auf einmal "Freunde"?«  
»Wa-?!.. « Er seufzt tief und fährt mit dem Schmollen fort. 

Plötzlich nimmt er meine Hand und zieht sie zu sich. Er kramt in seiner Hosentasche und fischt einen Stift heraus. Dann beginnt er etwas auf meinen Arm zu kritzeln.

»Was schreibst du da?!«  
Ich bin versucht meine Hand loszureißen.

»Meine Nummer«  
erwiedert er einsilbig.  
Als wäre dies das normalste auf der Welt. 

»Wer sagt, dass ich mit dir reden will?« 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
»Nur so ne Eingebung, Sunshine.  
Übrigens, Ich bin Morgen um 21:30 mit meinen Kumpels im Sol Angelo.  
Also, wenn ihr Lust habt..« 

Er sieht zu meinen Freunden, welche sich sofort ertappt umdrehen. Will kichert leise. Himmlisch.. 

Trotzdem, ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen!

»Wie soll ich das verstehen..«  
»Verstehe es, wie du willst. Ich lad' dich ein.«  
Er strahlt begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee.

»Tja.. Was für ein Pech aber auch. Ich hab noch zu tun.«  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue, wie um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mir kein Wort abkauft. 

Bevor einer von uns beiden etwas sagen kann, hält der Wagen.  
Er beugt sich dicht an mein Ohr und flüstert: »Wir sehen uns, Neeks.«

Dann kralle ich mir meinen Koffer und stolpere aus der Tür, gefolgt von meinen Klassenkameraden.

 

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, hat der Blöde Reiseführer von Hazel recht...  
Es gibt keine schönere Stadt als Rom!

**Author's Note:**

> ///AN////////////  
> Hurray! 
> 
> Zu dem Song "Throne" und der Band "Bring me the horizon":  
> Ich weiss, dass es durchaus nervig sein kann, ein erwähntes Lied nicht zu kennen. Besonders, wenn der Songtext dann Wort für Wort niedergeschrieben wird und man weder die Melodie kennt, noch weiss, was man sich das denn vorstellen soll. Aus diesem Grund habe ich darauf verzichtet. (auch wenn ich gern ein, zwei Zitate niedergeschrieben hätte. Zum Beispiel auf Nicos Jacke. Oder als Tattoo)  
> In dieser Story, wie in den Meisten auch, ist die Musik ein Teil Nicos Charakters. Es zeigt, auf was er so stehet, und vor allem, wie er sich fühlt. Ich denke BMTH passt recht gut zu einem verbitterten Nico. Wer weder die Band, noch das Lied kennt sollte also wissen:  
> Es ist eine Deathcore (Metal) -Band. Ihre Lieder sind ziemlich heavy und es wird recht oft ge-"screamed". Die Texte passen manchmal (NICHT IMMER!) zu Nicos Gedanken.
> 
> Zu den Suizidgedanken Nicos:  
> Hier gilt: Wem die Idee eises suizidgefährdeten Nicos nicht gefällt, braucht nicht zurückzuschrecken. In den weiteren Kapitel wird seine Krankheit nicht so stark in den Vordergrund gestellt. Es wird aber viel fluff geben ;) Dennoch: Nico HAT Depressionen!! Das ist klar. Im PJ-Universum wäre Suizid natürlich nicht hilfreich, aber in dieser Mortal-AU passt es zu ihm. Viele Menschen, die an Depressionen leiden, zeigen SVV (Selbstverletzendes Verhalten). Und manchmal eben sogar Suizidgedanken. Bei diesem Nico habe ich mich entschlossen, ihm noch eine Krankheit aufzuhalsen. Armes Cupcake.
> 
> Vielen Dank, dass ihr meiner Kurzgeschichte eine Chance gebt.


End file.
